Persona DxD
by Xager-the-Chaos-King
Summary: A hero, displaced. Igor had asked him to die for the world. She had brought him back. But now he faces a new challenge, in a new world. This was going to be interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Xager here with a new story for you all. I'd like to give a shout-out to the guy whose fic inspired me to create this, and from which I have drawn a lot of the ideas for the initial chapter, with my own twist, of course. The Crimson Lord, author of "A Demon Among Devils", I thank you for your story and it's inspiring idea.**

* * *

I still do not know how Elizabeth released me from my prison. One minute, I was drifting, encased in stone and my mind lost to the aether. The next, I was on my knees before the attendant of the Velvet Room, gulping in great breaths of air with the desperation of a man who had drowned. She smiled at me with tears in her eyes, leaned down and planted a solitary kiss upon my brow, and vanished. I would not see her again for a very long time.

The Velvet Room seemed lost to me. I hunted for the doorway wherever I could, only to find nothing but disappointment. I did not exclusively look for Elizabeth and Igor, however. Yukari, Junpei, Ken, Akihiko-senpai, Aigis, Fuuka-chan… Mitsuru-sama… None of them existed in this realm. My world, the one that I had fought, bled, sacrificed and eventually died for… It was gone.

I struggled with the concept for a long time. Money was of no object to me, since this strange new world seemed to use the same money as my old world and I had no small fortune from the journies into Tartarus. To this day, I still wonder where that money came from… I purchased a house in the middle class area of the city, a small but comfortable abode which was nicely furnished and to which I added a piano, for my own hobby.

Some days, when the loneliness was strongest, I believed I had simply imagined them all. But the memories of Junpei's despair at Chidori's death… The sobbing of Yukari as she discovered the truth behind her father's death… Holding my Mitsuru-sama as she wept for her own father, slain by the traitorous Ikutsuki… Those memories could not be falsified, nor could the Evoker that remained at my side. And when I doubted the most, I needed only to raise the gun-like device and pull the trigger. _HE_ always answered, although he would sometimes be accompanied by others.

Mighty Caesar, whose crashing salute and unwavering loyalty reminded me of his master. The great sensor, Juno, whose gentle presence brought back fond memories of the teal-haired girl that I considered to be like a sister. Kala-Nemi, the titan that guarded the smallest of us all, who stood as an eternal memory to the child that found his path. Remorseful Castor, who reminded me of the one we lost. Trismegistus never failed to make me smile at the memory of the Hot Springs incident as I remembered the man who surprised me with his devotion to his friends. Orpheus and Pallas Athena, the two servants of the mechanical girl… Their loyalty drove me to tears. Isis, who would sit with me and talk, just as I did with her old Mistress… And Artemisia… She who brought back thoughts of my Mitsuru-sama…

Still, life had to go on, and I could not simply brood for the rest of my time. I must take responsibility for my actions, even if I was no longer bound by The Contract. My money was invested in several companies, each highly successful and granting me enough money to live well off of. However, this did not defeat the ultimate enemy; boredom. To counter this, I joined up at the local high school.

Despite the curriculum being both dull and unimaginative for one of my intellectual skill (Mitsuru-sama wouldn't tolerate me being anything other than the best in class) I was happy. My free time spent in the library, my headphones drowning out the world and my mind absorbing the knowledge within the books I read.

She reminds me of her. The same authoritative aura. The same powerful aura. The same flowing crimson hair… It hurt to look at her, and so I avoided her as best I could. Of course, she was far from identical to my Mitsuru-sama. Where Mitsuru-sama was cold, Rias Gremory was warm. Where Mitsuru-sama was reserved (at least in public), Rias Gremory was outgoing and kind.

Mitsuru-sama and I had bonded at first over ramen, of all things. The woman was so used to the upper echelons of society, she had no idea how to act. She had been so confused, she had asked the cook about bouillon. To this day, I still do not know what bouillon is, or how it relates to ramen. Next, I educated her on how to act in burger bars and my reward was her stating how much she appreciated me. My heart glowed at that, and I spent the rest of the day in a joyful mood. I had nothing in my heart but joy as she discovered Takoyaki, confiding in me about our mutual close friend. As I educated her more and more about the world, the more I fell in love with the woman behind the arctic intellect. The caring, kind woman that truly desired to look after her subordinates, and held us in an iron grip not out of dislike or doubt, but to keep us at our best. When she finally accepted my feelings and her own, and kissed me in that quiet, abandoned classroom… I felt complete.

It was for this reason that seeing Rias Gremory and her infinite kindness caused me pain, and so I avoided her as best I could. Her presence was a flame against my skin, and so I turned away, or evaded her as best I could. It did not take long for this to draw… unwanted attention.

It seemed almost like the more I evaded her, the harder she sought me. When I could not escape, I would busy myself with another task, barely acknowledging her presence and studiously ignoring her until she either left or I was able to slip away. But neither she nor I would give up on this little dance of ours.

I was surprised when Issei Hyoudou approached me and attempted to be friends. Admittedly, his attempts mostly included him talking about breasts and harems, a topic that I had little interest in discussing. Mitsuru-sama was the only one who I had cared for in that way, much to Yukari and Fuuka's chagrin. So the concept of many women all desiring the same man and him desiring multiple women seemed strange, almost alien to me. I truly doubted he knew how the world worked, how women worked. But it was not my place to dissuade him, nor did I judge him.

His incessant yammering about harems and breasts grew wearisome after a while, if not from the foolishness, then from the fact that it was just that: incessant. It seemed to be almost the only thing on his mind, and I was glad when he finally had a girl approach him and ask him on a date. Yet the next day, when he returned with a look of stunned despair on his face, I knew something had gone wrong. I did not press Issei for details. Indeed, I did not even speak with him for weeks, many days simply sitting with him in companionable silence in a silent show of support.

It was some weeks later that he approached me at lunch, as was our usual ritual. However, this time he did not have his now usual despondent face, but instead bore an expression of pure wrath. "Arisato-san," he started angrily. "What would you do if you had a friend in danger, yet your other friends told you it was too dangerous to save her?"

I looked at him for a while, my steely-grey eyes boring into his golden-brown. Eventually he spoke again, launching into an angry tirade. "I know I got her into trouble in the first place, but I can't abandon her! Gremory-san told me not to go, but I have to! It's my responsibility!" Instantly, I was reminded of Junpei and Chidori, but I did not yet speak. Then suddenly his words registered. Gremory-san? What did Rias Gremory have to do with this?

"I can't stand the thought of her suffering under that… that bitch!" Issei snarled, causing me to blink at the hatred in his voice. Who was this person that could inspire such hate in a boy that I had believed to be one of the kindest people I had met thus far? Issei's face then dropped, and he looked at me with desperation. "What do I do, Arisato-san? What would you do in this situation?"

Even as apathetic as I am most of the time, I was moved by his plight. But I knew he could not rush in, especially since I lacked so much information. I looked to my friend, and spoke. "I would not hesitate to save my friend, regardless of what others have said. but I would not rush into such an unknown area. I would be calm. methodical. I would pick at them until I was guaranteed victory. But that is not your way, Issei-san." I looked upon my friend as he nodded.

"Okay, thanks Arisato-san. I know what I need to do." Issei dashed off, prompting me to raise my eyebrow. The idiot was going to charge in. Smiling softly, hidden from anyone else, I reached into my mind and called forth one of my earliest summons, one that I had such a close relationship with that I could summon her even without the Evoker. "Apsaras… Fetch me my blade and meet me in fifteen minutes." Apsaras bowed at my order, and vanished in a puff of snow. I stood from where I sat alone, the book that I had originally meant to read quickly returned to its shelf and then I departed, my hands in my pockets and my mind whirring.

I recognised the church I stood outside. I had been past it several times on my way to and from school, and it was here that I saw Issei go to. Apsaras appeared next to me, handing me the long one-handed blade of Lucifer. It settled in my hand comfortably, its weight comforting as I entered the church, where the sounds of battle had echoed briefly but fallen silent. I sheathed the blade beside me, Apsaras vanishing back to the Sea of Souls for now.

As I entered, I saw clear signs of a hard-fought battle. Pews were overturned and shattered, the walls scorched and charred and the windows shattered. At the end of the walkway, where the altar would be, I saw a girl tied to a crucifix and Issei collapsed at its foot, covered in bruises, cuts and other various injuries. At the creaking of the door, Issei raised his head. "Arisato-san!? Run! It's too dangerous!" the boy cried, prompting me to glance around. Danger?

My eyes caught the shuffling of the three figures in black just in time, one bearded man who had leaned up against a wall, one young-looking girl that bounced up and down at my entrance and a tall woman with piercing eyes that glared at me as she stood next to the young-looking one. The black wings that they all bore told me what they were. Then a fourth figure appeared from behind the crucifix, and my eyes narrowed in understanding.

The Fallen Angel that wore the face of Yuuma Amano smiled at me mockingly as she held out one hand, several flickers of light gathering to create a spear which she twirled once, proof of my intrusion aggravating her.

"Die." She spoke, and a searing pain ripped across my chest as I threw myself out of the path of the light spear, the pain as it burned across the front of my chest making me grunt with discomfort, drawing an amused chuckle from the sadistic angel.

"Dammit Raynare! Even if you're not human, you don't need to hurt other humans!" Issei roared, trying to force himself up only to scream as the now-named Raynare drove a spiked heel into his shoulder, pinning him to the floor.

"Well, I don't need to. But I want to. Because you are human. You are so inferior to us, so like insects, that you deserve to be eradicated! You are less than nothing, a waste of air!" Raynare's words hit me and I stared at her coldly, my chest burning with the pain of having had a spear of light slashed across it. Glancing down at the wound, I saw a bloody slash had been gouged across my chest, so deep that I could see the white bone of my ribcage. Yet somehow, through the pain, I found clarity.

"Hey Raynare… You missed him!" the young-looking one whined, watching me out the corner of one eye. I flinched as it seemed that everyone focused on me suddenly, prompting a faint blush of embarrassment that fortunately was hidden in the semi-darkness of the church as I glanced away. Raynare tapped her chin thoughtfully as pointed at my chest. "No, Mittelt. I clearly hit him." the raven-haired Fallen Angel pouted, casually grinding her heel into Issei's shoulder and prompting more shouts of agony from my friend.

"I don't know how you survived that, human…" Raynare tilted her head curiously "Even with your admittedly impressive dodge, you should be in agony." I was. "Oh well, I will just have to finish the job this time."

Almost instantly, a second light spear materialised in her hands and was flung towards me. However, this time I was ready and Lucifer's blade hissed from where I had sheathed it, easily shattering the blade. Raynare, far from angry, cackled with amusement.

"Hahahaha! Look at this! You really are much more competent than this idiot here! Why couldn't you have the Sacred Gear, eh? Then I could've had _fun_! This idiot-" Raynare kicked the now quietly sobbing Issei in the ribs, "just let me kill him! It was so easy, but it was no fun at all! I want a fun kill, and you've just volunteered for it!" Suddenly, where there had only been one shaft of light, there were dozens, far more than I could ever hope to block.

As the first volley flew towards me, I dived for cover behind a pew that had survived the initial battle and the lances of light buried themselves where I had stood. Far too close.

"Yes! Cower! This is how it should be! Pathetic humans like you should scuttle and cower before us like the insects that you truly are! We are your betters, Gods by comparison! And we have judged you unworthy of the privilege of existence!" Raynare crowed with a dark glee.

I froze as she spoke those last words. I had been judged before. By Nyx, who had looked upon me and found me wanting. When the moon had descended from the heavens, and threatened all of mankind with extinction. And when Erebus had crashed itself against my seal, demanding the fusion of itself and Nyx to bring down the end of all things, I had been judged. _I DESPISE being judged._

I stood from behind my protective pew, sheathing Lucifer's blade. I would not need it for this. The group of Fallen began laughing as Raynare spoke mockingly.

"Given up, have we? Decided to finally stop hiding?"

Instead of looking away or responding, I simply stared at her, my grey eyes locking with her violet ones. Her voice dropped from a loud cackle to a whisper.

"Such fortitude… Such strength…" she whispered, her beautiful face - for she was still undeniably beautiful - twisting into a sadistic leer. "Such… insolence… I look forward to breaking it! I will make you beg, make you scream, make you cry out until all you desire is to die! And when I finally tire of you, only then will you die. Thus is the judgement of Raynare!"

A blaze of pain burned through my right shoulder, the perfect accompaniment to the roaring flame of rage that seared my soul. I glanced at my shoulder, noted the new hole.

"Oops. Guess I just couldn't stop myself." Raynare's face contorted into a sickening parody of innocence.

A quick test proved what I had already suspected. My arm was useless to me. No matter. I only need one arm for what I was going to do. My left hand sank into my pocket, digging past the numerous gems that I still carried until I felt the cold grip of the tool I sought, squeezing it gently.

I slowly pulled it from my pocket and every eye flicked to it instantly. Raynare burst out laughing contemptuously as she saw what it was.

"A gun? A GUN!? You think a gun will hurt ME?" the arrogant Fallen Angel called to me, spreading her arms to make herself a bigger target. "Go ahead! Take your shots! See how pointless it is, then accept your judgement!"

I looked upon the beautiful face, her full lips contorted into a mocking sneer and her stunning violet eyes, the same hue as amethysts, and I was sickened.

I pressed the Evoker to my temple, the cool metal soothing to my skin.

"WAIT! Stop!" Issei cried out. "Don't give in! Just because they're strong doesn't mean we can't win!" Raynare swiftly silenced him with a kick to the head, before turning her attention back to me.

"Yes… Give in to despair. Go on. It'll only hurt for a moment." Raynare's voice was a sick parody of caring, much like the rest of her was a sick parody of a girl I had thought was kind. "Kill yourself… _Die for me_ …"

She still did not realise. She did not comprehend. I would educate her. A small smile crossed my lips as one word slipped between them in a hushed, reverent whisper.

"Persona…"

I pulled the trigger, and my brain felt as if it had been dipped in ice. Then the pure power filled me as the Sea of Souls surged with fury and my Personas heaved. But one in particular rose to the fore, begging me to release him. I obliged.

And from within my consciousness, he rose from nothingness into reality.

 **I am Thou, and Thou art I.**

His six bleached wings wrapped around him, shining with a radiance he almost didn't deserve.

 **I Am The Fallen Son. The One Who Loved Him Too Much.**

Twin horns as white his wings adorned his head as a majestic crown.

 **From The Ocean Of Despair I Am Born. From The Depths Of Thy Mind, I Have Come.**

His handsome face with glowing orange eyes was austere yet beautiful, reflecting the power that his near-bare boyish form concealed.

 **I Am The First Son. I Am The Morning Star.**

His head turned to gaze upon the Fallen Angels, all of whom had turned from looks of contempt, scorn and amusement to an identical expression of the purest horror.

 **I Am Helel.**

His wings flared, and a small sphere of pure power formed in his hand.

 **And I Am Come To Bring Light Unto My Lord's Foes.**

* * *

 **Well, this is the first chapter of Persona DxD. I'm quite proud of it, actually, as the longest single chapter I've written at 3,161 words! Please, feel free to review, favourite and follow this fic if you like. Mostly review, I like to have feedback from other writers and find out what I need to improve on. The rest is whatever. The next one will be out after I've written it. And unlike my other stories, it won't just be abandoned. I'M FINISHING THIS ONE DAMMIT!**

 **Xager, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Xager here welcoming you back to Chapter 2 of Persona DxD! This chapter is the start of where it starts to split off from ADAD. It'll be a fairly significant deviation, because it's going to mark the divide of Minato from the ORC's own major arcs until Raiser. So if you are here for Rias, don't bother. You'll see her briefly at Kokabiel, who is arriving earlier than planned, but that's all until the Raiser arc.**

* * *

I sat calmly and watched as Rias Gremory and a group of other students burst into the church, only to stop stone cold and stare in shock at the devastation that I was presiding over. Kiba Yuuto, a boy that I had seen hanging around with Rias on a regular basis, whistled in appreciation as he studied the destruction that had been wrought in this place of worship. Casually, I flicked my headphones off from where I had been listening to my music while waiting and I looked at the group.

The church was near-obliterated. What pews had remained now lay in splinters and the walls, instead of being scorched and charred, were now sporting great holes and gouges that were dripping blood. The twisted forms of the Fallen Angels lay prostrated before me, contorted into a pathetic image of them bowing to me.

Kiba-san was the only male in the group, with the rest comprising of Akeno Himejima, a girl that I knew in passing as one of the two 'Great Nee-samas of Kuoh Academy', Koneko Toujou, a young-looking girl that was in the year below myself and the others, and of course Rias Gremory herself. Rias was looking around furiously, a panicked look on her face before Koneko pointed to the crucifix that I sat below, the unconscious girl and Issei flanking me. Instantly, her face relaxed before she registered that three people, not two, sat before the crucifix.

"Arisato-san!" Gremory-san cried out to me, running toward where I sat guarding her friends. ' _Foolish,'_ I thought to myself as I stood to meet her. I nodded politely, making the entire group blink at my unexpected lack of greeting and prompting them to simply nod back. She nodded to Akeno-san and Kiba-san, and they ran to check on Issei and the girl while she and Koneko-san moved to meet me. I moved away to allow Akeno-san and Kiba-san more room to ensure their friends were in good health. When Gremory-san reached me, she glanced at my chest and shoulder, where the burn holes from Raynare's light spears were still visible. I quickly turned away from her, hiding the marks and letting her pass as she stormed toward her comrades.

Akeno-san looked up at Gremory-san from where she had been checking Issei, smiling slightly at the clearly worried expression on her face as she knelt next to her.

"He's okay, Rias. A bit bashed up, but he's still alive and won't have any permanent injuries." Akeno-san's voice was mild and calm, despite what she was saying. "He's lucky that Fallen like to take their time with their victims, and that Raynare was more sadistic than most."

I blinked at the revelation of Akeno-san, and presumably everyone else, knowing of the Fallen Angels, ignoring her as she continued to talk to Gremory-san. That was an unusual occurrence that I was not expecting. Gremory-san stood and looked at Kiba-san, who had busily been seeing to the girl while Koneko-san checked the crippled bodies of the Fallen Angels. Kiba-san looked back at Gremory-san with a look of confusion.

"She's perfectly healed, Buchou. As in, not a scratch on her." I smirked internally, of course there wasn't. Salvation is no mere healing spell, after all. Gremory-san nodded, though her face was a picture of confusion that made me look away briefly, before forcing myself to look at her again. No more hiding.

"And the Sacred Gear?" Gremory-san asked him, leaning forward slightly as Kiba-san looked confused.

"It's... there, but not there. It's like someone shattered it inside her."

Gremory-san frowned in confusion, her brow wrinkling as she tried to work out what was the problem.

"Shattered? Did the Fallen mess up the extraction?"

I knew the answer, but kept quiet as the two conversed.

"No, Buchou... It seems more like it was torn into pieces, like the extraction was interrupted, and then the pieces were forced back inside her. It's all that's keeping her alive."

The conclusion clearly stunned Gremory-san.

"How is that... is that even possible?"

Kiba-san shook his head, and gestured subtly (but not subtly enough for my eyes to miss it) toward me.

"Ask him."

Gremory-san turned to face me, looking at me as I leaned against one of the few standing pillars before looking at the Fallen Angels at my feet. She looked back at Kiba-san, and both Akeno-san and Koneko-san spoke.

"Buchou, whoever did this was ridiculously powerful with the Light."

"Very powerful. Maybe Seraphim."

I barely suppressed a grin. Sure, Helel could technically count as a Seraphim. Gremory-san looked at me, then back to her group. Akeno-san shook her head at Gremory-san slightly.

"He's covered in Light, just like everything else."

Gremory-san nodded at this, before whispering to the group words that I could not hear. A quick whispered conversation took place, and I simply leaned against my pillar and waited. Doubtless, they were discussing how threatening I was, and if they could force an answer out of me. Finally, Gremory-san shook her head and whispered something else. Kiba-san bowed, a look of disappointment flickering across his face. Unexpected from the handsome boy. I hadn't expected him to have a violent streak. Gremory-san moved on, and approached the unconscious form of Raynare. A look of disgust crossed her face, and she seemed to drink in the suffering Raynare had been in until her passing into unconsciousness.

Raynare had suffered the worst of the four, her wings pinned to the floor with great boulders and clearly broken in multiple places, while her hands were bloody and her fingers worn away until they bled furiously, as if she had been trying to escape her fate, had fought to escape it with every inch of her power, and failed. Her body was naked aside from a pair of panties that covered her modesty, though the sight that was revealed could not be called arousing in the slightest. Great burns coated her back and breasts, tracing up to her cheeks which had twin matching burns, both seared into her flesh as if someone had branded her. And the brand said only one word: Trash.

Suddenly, I felt Gremory-san pulse with power, and I moved as she held one hand out toward the crippled Fallen Angel and a small black orb formed in her palm, almost like a black form of Zio. It would end Raynare, I knew. But it was not her place. Raynare had been judged as she had tried to judge me, and been found wanting by the greatest being that could have judged her.

"Enough, Gremory-san," I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "They have been judged, and found wanting. You have no right to continue this." My voice never raised above my normal, quiet voice. But it bore the same iron command that I used when Junpei was getting uppity with me, or when Akihiko occasionally started to take over the leadership role of the team.

Gremory-san turned and stared into my eyes, green orbs glaring into steel-grey. She continued to stare unwaveringly and I felt my Personas shift within me, each one filling me with their power in turn. I knew that she was no threat to me. And I am sure she realised that as well, as she looked away.

"I'm assuming you saved Asia and Issei."

It was a statement, not a question. One I felt no need to respond to, and I did just that. I turned and resumed ignoring her, smiling imperceptibly at the sound of her gritting her teeth. She assumed I would just hand her answers, and was confronted with a blank wall. I would not answer inane questions that were so clearly obvious. If she had something important to ask, I would reply.

"Then you must have questions, questions about what they are, what we are, and what happened in this church. I'll answer them, if you come and meet us in the Occult Research Club."

I tilted my head. Doubtless she would have numerous questions to ask me in return, and I quite frankly do not care enough to face her on her own ground. I will face her in my own time, in a meeting of my choosing.

"No thank you."

Those three words had a devastating effect on the girl, and I almost laughed at the shock and surprise on her face. But it quickly turned to determination.

"Okay, let me put it another way. You ARE going to be meeting us tomorrow, and you don't have a choice."

Was she threatening me? After what I (well, Helel) had done to these four Fallen Angels? How foolish. I turned and walked away from her, stopping at the entrance to the church.

"You may try and force me, Gremory-san. But I do not advise it. Raynare and her companions challenged me. Look at them. How well do you think YOU will fare?"

Not really my style, but I hoped that the threat of violence would dissuade her. It didn't. Instead, I was stopped, forcibly. Looking backward and down, I saw that Koneko-san had gripped my arm in a vice-like hold, her honey-coloured eyes staring up at me with cold fury.

"Meeting Buchou isn't optional."

I almost laughed at the concept of this adorable little girl threatening me. But I had learned from Ken that dangerous things can come from the smallest of people. I would not underestimate her. Casually, I moved my free hand to Lucifer's Blade, drawing it from its sheath and letting it hang beside me. If they want to challenge me, then let them.

"As I said. I do not advise it." With these words, I slashed at Koneko-san, forcing her to release my arm. Almost instantly, everyone else was up in arms, with what appeared to be... Devil wings? Yes, batlike wings appeared from their backs and each of them had readied themselves for battle. Akeno-san's hands crackled with electricity, and a grin none too dissimilar to the one Raynare had sported had worked its way onto her face. Kiba-san had a sword of his own in his hand. A swordsman. I looked forward to matching blades with him. Koneko-san had raised her hands in a style similar to Akihiko-senpai's boxing style. A hand to hand fighter. Interesting. Finally, Gremory-san was floating with black energy in her hands, every inch the succubus.

"If you won't listen to reason, then you give us no choice." Gremory-san said, and the battle began.

Koneko-san threw herself at me, but she was nowhere near as fast as Akihiko-senpai, nor was her technique as refined and sharp as his. I dodged her easily, smashing my free hand against her back and knocking her to the floor, grunting as I felt as though I had hit a wall. How could such a small girl be so tough?

Reacting quickly, I crashed my blade against Kiba-san's as he suddenly moved across the church at a speed I hadn't seen since the middle floors of Tartarus, his sword slashing down in a mighty blow that I deflected with more luck than judgement. My free hand sank into my pocket, and I gripped something that I knew would be useful later.

Kiba-san reacted well to my block, spinning his blade and feinting to my left only to bring it sweeping in and under where my guard had been, cutting a thin line up my stomach to my ribcage. A scratch, compared to the wounds Raynare had inflicted on me not an hour previously. I replied with a swift barrage of strikes, left, right, left, right, sudden slash downward to catch him off-guard. Each strike was picked off by the swordsman, but he was forced on the defensive until I was knocked staggering by a sudden kick from the freshly-recovered Koneko-san. Faced with both opponents, I knew I was outmatched in the pure melee department. But I didn't only have melee on my side.

Whipping my hand out of my pocket, I crushed the Garula Gem I had snatched and snapped out my hand, a small hurricane bursting from it and smashing into Kiba-san, sending him flying into the wall where he slumped, unconscious. Obviously, he was lacking in endurance if he could not even take a Garula. Even Junpei could take a Garula (albeit ONLY one). Akeno-san sent lightning thundering through the air toward me, but I felt Odin's influence rise from the Sea of Souls, and the Lightning simply flowed around my body and flung itself back at the stunned sadist and dropping her to the floor, convulsing as the lightning coursed through her veins.

Gremory-san looked at her two fallen comrades with concern before barely dodging as I threw the surprised Koneko-san toward her. The two looked at each other, before attacking again. Determined girls. Another gem came from my pocket, one that ended the fight. A Trafuri Gem. A bright flash of light filled the area, blinding the pair while I could still see. Using this to my advantage, I sprinted for the door and dove through it to the outside, sheathing Lucifer's Blade and making good my escape.

* * *

The next day I walked to school as I always did, though my mind was still spinning with questions. While I would not confront Gremory-san yet, I knew I would eventually have to meet with her. But for now, I did not have to face her. Well, not until second class, but I doubted she would begin a row in the middle of class just to try and force me into the confrontation she desired. Her arrogance in daring to assume that she could force me irritated me, but again I drew parallels with Mitsuru-sama.

Mitsuru-sama. My leader. My commander. She gave me command of the team without hesitation, and allowed me to keep it even after Akihiko-senpai had recovered. She trusted me with her secrets, believed in me when nobody else would, allowed me to comfort her. How could I not adore her, idolise her? She was not without flaws, I recognise that. She could be arrogant, overly proud and even ignorant of the wider world due to her sheltered upbringing. But those flaws only made her more worthy of my respect as I saw her overcome them. And when I called her Mitsuru-sama, a simple slip of the tongue one day, she had flushed an adorable shade of red and spluttered cutely. From then on, I never call her anything other than Mitsuru-sama, constantly seeking that blush. She could not deal with my honest adoration for her, for I could not deceive her and nor did I ever try.

' _No'_ I thought to myself, forcing myself from thoughts of her. Instead, I busied myself with thoughts of these Fallen Angels, of these Devils and presumably of the Angels that no doubt lurked unseen by me thus far. As I settled into my first class, I was interrupted from my thoughts by Souna Shitori-san, the head of the Student Council.

"Arisato-san, your presence is requested in the School Council room, immediately." I sighed as I packed away my book, not that I hadn't already finished the work. I would still have preferred to remain in the lesson, as you never know when you might learn something new but these things cannot be helped. Sitri-san stood outside the classroom, waiting for me. I bowed and departed following Shitori-san with my usual slouching walk, hands in my pockets and my bag on my back.

The moment she opened the door and I saw Gremory-san and her group, I knew I was trapped. I looked at Shitori-san with thinly-veiled anger and spoke softly, with my voice so cold it could freeze flames.

"You're like her, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"Indeed. My true name is Sona Sitri." Sitri-san nodded as she closed the door behind us. In this closed room, in a busy school? I couldn't fight my way out. And it angered me intensely. Gremory-san smiled at me, and spoke.

"See, I told you we would meet." Her voice was like nails in my mind, but I simply closed my eyes in a long, slow blink and centred myself. Words may not have usually been my forte, (my talent when forming the bonds of Arcana usually lying in my ability to listen) but I still was more than capable of dodging questions. After all, to answer a question, one needed to speak. Gremory-san asked the first question, one that didn't surprise me in the slightest.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked me only to be met with a cold stare, my eyes as hard as iron. She asked again, with an identical response. She sighed, pressing her forehead against her hand in a display of frustration. Good.

"Look... I'm sorry I had to do this, but you have to understand where I stand. An unknown quantity defeats four Fallen Angels and rescues one of my Peerage, defeats two of my own Peerage when I attempt to question him and then vanishes in a burst of light. You've avoided me ever since day one, and I just want to know _why._ I'll answer your questions, but you have to answer mine."

Gremory-san then looked up, and met my gaze.

"In a show of good faith, I spared the Fallen Angels after you left. I could have killed them, but I did not at your request. All I ask is that you give me this meeting. Twenty minutes. That's all I ask."

When she phrased it like that, I couldn't help but agree.

"Very well. I avoid you because I cannot stand the sight of you, Gremory-san."

Gremory-san flinched, but her mouth seemed to open on reflex.

"Call me Rias."

Akeno-san then spoke up, her presence up to this point relegated to preparing us all tea. I like tea. It is far better than sugary drinks.

"Why does she repulse you so, Minato-kun?"

Such familiarity, without permission.

"She reminds me of someone I once loved, someone that I will never see again. And it is Arisato-san, Akeno-san."

Akeno-san paled and turned away, bowing her head in wordless horror. Clearly she had not known she was on dangerous territory, but it did not stop her feeling distraught at the pain she had caused me. Issei's eyes widened as he looked ashamed. Clearly he was troubled about his constant shouting about harems and breasts when he thought all it did was remind me of my lost love. But it was Rias-san's response that offended me the most. She looked at me with pity and sadness, something that I despised almost as much as being judged. Pity is a useless emotion, one that hinders actual helpful interactions. I don't care if you ask "are you okay?". I would rather hear "what can we do to fix this?"

I was done with them. I turned to the door, and was most of the way through it when I was stopped. Looking down, I saw an almost identical sight to last night. Koneko-san held my arm, looking up at me. But instead of anger or pity, I saw understanding. She had lost someone she deeply cared for as well.

"Please stay."

I could not deny her. Such understanding is rare, and I would not disrespect her by ignoring her. Rias-san opened her mouth, but I held up one hand.

"Do not speak. I will talk to Koneko-san, not you."

Koneko-san looked at me with surprise but moved to sit down, letting my arm go. I walked back to my seat, and I looked at Koneko-san.

"So Koneko-san. What are you?"

My question was short, and the answer was equally so.

"Devils. The Peerage of Rias Gremory."

A Peerage. Servants. How interesting.

"A Peerage, you say?"

"Yes. Buchou is the King. Issei-san is a Pawn. Akeno is the Queen. Kiba is the Knight. I am the Rook."

Ah. Based off of chess. A fascinating system, one I couldn't help but be curious about. But now was not the time for those questions, and so I did not ask them. Instead, I sat quietly as Rias-san spoke to Koneko-san, whispering in her ear before Koneko-san asked her own question.

"What did you do last night?"

A question that I was expecting, and one that I knew exactly how to answer.

"I triumphed."

Rias-san sighed, and spoke again.

"Look, I just want to know how you beat four Fallen Angels without a scratch!"

Issei then jumped into the conversation, much to my displeasure.

"But Buchou, he wasn't uninjured! He got hit in the chest and arm!"

Dammit Issei. Helel had repaired the worst of the damage, but there were still scars where the wounds had been, and they still hurt. Rias-san picked up on my displeasure, and fortunately assumed it to be pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were uninjured when you were there! I had no idea you were hurt, I just wanted answers!" She immediately bowed her head in apology and her Peerage bowed with her, with Issei's bow being the deepest.

"Stand up." I had no time for pathetic prostrations. Sitri-san seemed to pick up on this, and resumed the interrogation.

"So how DID you beat four Fallen Angels, then?"

I deliberated on my answer for some time, my eyes closing slightly as I considered how to answer. In the end, however... There was only one answer.

"Persona."

* * *

I stubbornly refused to answer any further questions on the matter. Not when Rias-san asked, not when Sitri-san asked, and not even when Koneko-san asked. After the twenty minutes ran out, I stood from where I had been seated and walked out, only to feel another hand on my arm. Looking back, I saw the face of Akeno-san before me, her eyes calm and serious.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I had only wondered why you seemed to hate my King so much." Such ignorance could be forgiven. She did not know, and so it was in the past.

"Don't worry about it. Just never bring her up again. And for the record, I do not hate her." If she never mentioned her again, she could never bring me the pain of remembering the fact that I'd never see her again. I shook off her hand and walked away, finding my way up to the roof. I missed the angry expression that crossed her face as I turned away. I missed Sitri-san following me.

"You could join my Peerage, you know." Sitri-san had followed me for a reason, and now she posed that reason to me in a way that I did not want to answer to. But answer it I had to.

"I could. But why should I?" I asked in response, making her blink in surprise as if she hadn't expected me to entertain the notion.

"I can protect you from Stray Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. I am the sister of the current Leviathan, and I can guarantee her protection as well." A good reason, but with my Personas by my side, I doubted that there would be much that could threaten my life so utterly that this girl and her own Peerage could not protect me from, though this 'Leviathan' sounded powerful.

"A good reason, but I must decline. I will not bind myself to a master just yet." A half-truth. Indeed, I had no intention of ever allowing someone mastery over me. Sitri-san smiled faintly, a stunning change to her usually stern face. Calmly, she held out a chess piece. A Pawn. This was no ordinary Pawn, however. It was strange, twisted.

"This is a Mutated Piece. Its value is unknown. I would use this piece on you. A Mutated Piece only occurs in perhaps one in ten Devils, so I am lucky to have one. That I would use it on you is a show of how high I would value you. I do not ask that you accept now, only that you give it some consideration. Hold on to it for me." With that, she placed the piece on the ground, and left. I picked up the piece and rolled it between my fingers before putting it in my pocket.

As I made my way home from school, I found myself stumbling across Rias-san once again. However, she was far different from before.

"What is wrong, Rias-san?" I asked, unable to bear any non-enemy in pain. A weakness of mine. And while I did not like Rias-san, she was not an enemy despite our little... scuffle that we had at the church. The crimson-haired girl looked up at me with tear-streaked eyes, pain and sadness welling up in equal amounts.

"I was worried that you would hurt Issei and my family... That is why I attacked you. Then I find out that you came to help him against the Fallen Angels and took two serious wounds in doing so... And then, to show my 'gratitude' I interrogate you and bring up memories that I have no right to know about!" Rias-san sobbed, and I sighed. I always was a sucker for a crying girl.

"Rias-san... Don't cry about it. No severe damage was done. I am already healed. And despite your similarities to Mitsuru-sama, I can honestly say that you no longer arouse such thoughts in me. Not after this." It was true. Seeing her breaking down over a simple mistake, over nothing more than a scuffle, made me realise something. She was not Mitsuru-sama. She was Rias Gremory-san. And Rias Gremory-san looked at me and smiled through the tears.

"Good... at least I'm not causing you any more pain." A bitter statement came from the girl. It was then I knew that something much more radical was needed. I held out my hand, and forced a small smile.

"My name is Minato Arisato. It is a pleasure to meet you." Rias-san's eyes met mine, and were warmed by the honest attempt at reconciliation that I was making.

"I am Rias Gremory. Just call me Rias." She took my hand and shook it lightly, before laughing.

"Heh, I'll see you later, Minato-kun." Ugh, familiarity. But I couldn't bring myself to deny her it.

"I'll see you later... Rias."

It was only afterwards that I felt the familiar throbbing. The snap of a bond being formed. And then I heard the words in my mind.

 _'Thou art I, and I am Thou. An old bond hath been awakened. You have reawakened the Devil Arcana.'_

A Social Link. How unexpected. And one that I suppose I could see coming.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter! Yes, Minato is very forgiving when it comes to people attacking him. He's got a bit of a temper at times, but only if he's being manipulated. But even then, it's quick to flare and quick to vanish. This isn't the end of a rocky road for Rias and Minato, though. After all, there are ten ranks to a Social link, after all!**

 **On a side note, there will be at least three other Persona users in this story. If anyone can guess who it is and PM me the correct answer, then I will give them THREE questions that they may ask about the arc that these three will be involved in. The only hints I am giving are that they are from the Persona series, and we have met one of them already.**

 **Now, for Review Time!**

 **Paijo (guest): Yes, yes it is.**

 **Guest: Yes, Mitsuru-sama. Hopefully it was covered in this chapter.**

 **Crazie194: I appreciate that, thank you for giving me the chance!**

 **thunder dragon (guest): Please make an account in future so that I can reply in PMs to your many queries, but in order: No, he won't. While he will be getting a pairing, it's not any of the well-known girls (Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Ophis, etc). Not purely for those reasons. It won't be those Personas, but he will know his place. Who says that Minato will get involved? Afraid I must decline your request due to the fact that another arc will be occurring in the place of the Young Devil Contest, related to my little question above.**

 **And Finally... Happy Halloween, for those of you out there who celebrate it. If, like me, you don't... have a good day anyway!**

 **Xager out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Xager here finally back for another chapter of Persona DxD! Last chapter we had some interesting developments! Minato holds one of Sona Sitri's pieces for her! Minato finally tolerates Rias's presence after beating down Koneko and Kiba, being shanghaied into a meeting that he didn't want and having her break down in front of him.**

 **Firstly, I'd like to apologise for the delay. A new full-time job, hospital appointments and various other things have delayed this chapter far more then I'd like.**

 **Secondly,I'd just like to address something before we go any further. Yes, the last two chapters are extremely similar to ADAD. However, this is where it really starts to deviate. Friends with the Devils? Overdone! Let's do something different!**

 **Now, roll with Chapter 3!**

* * *

As I arrived home from my very interesting day at school, I was more than a little surprised when a light spear slammed into my door as I moved to open it. So, they followed me home. I turned to face the man from yesterday, the young one (Mittelt, I think it was?) and the taller woman with the piercing eyes holding Raynare up between them in a touching display of camaraderie. The once-proud Fallen Angel that had taunted me so much yesterday whimpered in pain, while the man had clearly let go of her to throw the light spear at me. Raising an eyebrow, I met his angry gaze with an apathetic one.

"Can I help you, Fallen-san?" Manners never hurt anyone, after all. If I was polite, perhaps I could avoid destroying my house. However, I did take the precaution of pulling out my Evoker, letting it hang by my side.

' _I can bring back the being that did this to you at any moment'_ I was subtly saying, causing the man to slump slightly before speaking.

"We... We want you to heal Raynare and ourselves. We can offer compensation if it would suit you."

Well. That was unexpected. But not unwelcome. While I would not heal Raynare, as she had been the one to inflict the most suffering upon the boy I considered a friend and the girl that he had fought to save... The other three were a different story. I opened my door and gestured.

"Come inside. Let us talk. Be welcome in my home."

The man and the others nodded and thanked me politely, no doubt terrified that I would summon Helel again. I can't blame them, after what he did to them.

 **Flashback!**

* * *

Helel gently floated to the floor and looked at the four Fallen Angels. His lips curved into a slow, arrogant smile.

 **"You Summon Me For These Whelps, Minato?"**

Helel was one of the few who would tend to end up speaking to me as informally as that. One of such power and pride was not someone who bowed to anyone. The fact that he obeyed me was enough respect in my eyes. Raynare was the only one who spoke.

"H-h-Helel-sama..." Helel turned his blazing gaze onto her, his hand glowing with the power of a barely restrained Morning Star.

 **"Be Silent, Raynare Of The White Gate. Your Betters Are Speaking."** Helel's voice was different to Metatron or any of the other angels. Where Metatron's voice is hard, loud without volume and bears the weight of one befitting of the title of 'Voice of God', Helel's voice was much softer, yet it held undercurrents of power that none could deny. Raynare did the sensible thing, and fell silent. Helel turned to regard them as Raynare had regarded me: As insects, unworthy to be in his presence. Let us see how they like being judged.

 **"Raynare Of The White Gate. Dohnaseek Of The Forbidden Archive. Kalawarner Of The Golden Hall. Mittelt Of The Lord's Choir. I Name You. I Recognise What You Are."**

Helel slowly began walking towards them, his wings gently swaying with each step. The four walked backwards in tandem, trying to keep their distance from the original Fallen Angel. Helel vanished, and Dohnaseek, the man, roared in pain as Helel's hand burst through his chest, the much more powerful Fallen impaling the shorter man on his arm before casting him aside.

 **"The Archivist. What Is Your Excuse For Falling From Heaven? If It Is As Good As Mine, I Might Forgo Judgement."** Helel was lying. I knew it. Helel was one of my most loyal Personas despite the fact that he is the original Fallen Angel. His fall from grace was caused not by pride or contempt, but over-adulation. His adoration for God turned to obsession, and the obsession caused his fall.

Dohnaseek choked on his own blood as he looked up at Helel's neutral face. Holding out one hand, he touched Helel's foot reverently. Despite his fear, he still revered the Bringer of Light.

"I... fell... from battle-lust... I indulged... too much... in glorious combat... I was deemed a threat... so I fell..." Such honesty surprised me a little. I had expected him to try to lie his way out of Helel's wrath, and it was clear that Helel had expected the same. Grabbing Dohnaseek by the head, he lifted the Fallen Angel up to head height, before slamming him against the wall and scraping his face along it, tearing bloody holes in both his face and the wall.

 **"The Lust For War. The Drive For Combat, War, The Endless Dance Of Death. Those Without Power Fall, But The Powerful Thrive... An Acceptable Reason, But Not Enough To Satisfy Me."** Helel's displeasure was made known as he tossed the weakened form of Dohnaseek into the air and smashed his hand into his spine in a devastating strike that dropped the man to the floor, unmoving. Helel snorted, kicked him aside and then turned to face the horrified Mittelt.

 **"The Choir Girl. You Bore A Revered Place In Our Father's Voice On Earth. What Possible Reason Could You Have To Fall That Will Appease Me?"** Helel's disgust was obvious, and he showed it in a sickening manner as he backhanded Mittelt to the floor. Mittelt wept slowly as she moved to her knees.

"My Lord... I fell from grace due to envy... I desired the proud title that people like Kalawarner possessed." Mittelt's tears rolled down her face, but her eyes were angry and so was her voice as she raised it against the strongest Archangel. Kalawarner, I noted, looked stunned at this revelation.

"I was just a lowly choir girl! I wasn't even worthy of a special place! All I wanted was to be recognised, and to have the limelight from those that stood in it! I am more than just a nameless face, Lord! I am Mittelt!" She spat at Helel, who simply stared at her before speaking.

 **"Foolish. Do You Honestly Believe That Our Father, Purveyor Of All And Master Of Heaven Did Not Notice You, Mittelt? Do You Think That He Did Not Acknowledge Every Angel In His Service, And Was Most Proud Of Them?"** Helel's voice rang of rage and contempt as he struck Mittelt down again and again, smashing her against the cold stone as he excised his wrath. After he had finished, he flicked his wrist and a weak Dia struck her, barely sustaining her life. I wasn't even aware Helel HAD Dia. Then came Kalawarner, who looked away. After all, the guardians of the Golden Hall of Heaven were picked by Helel, back in the days of old. This was personal to him, even if it was not his world.

"Helel-sama. I fell due to- Ghak!" Kalawarner was interrupted by a sudden kick to the stomach that caused blood to burst from her mouth.

 **"Be Silent, Kalawarner. I Entrusted The Protection And Sanctity Of The Golden Hall To Very Few. You Were One Of Those Chosen. How DARE You Try To Justify Violating That Trust, The Trust That I Bestowed Unto You!"** Helel's wrath was sudden and swift. Gripping her by the throat, he swung her about like a rag-doll, smashing her against the walls and throwing her around like an angry child with a doll. He gripped her by the hair, and lifted her to his face. In his other hand, a glowing orb of energy appeared and glowed with the same kind of light that shone in his burning eyes.

 **"Kalawarner, You Shall Face Punishment For Your Crime. Never Shall You Speak Again, To Raise Your Voice In Blasphemy Or Manipulation Of Your Betters!"** Helel crushed the orb into her throat, searing the vocal cords shut and only a whistling, toneless scream came from the mouth of Kalawarner. Again, he dropped her to one side, her face pressing into Mittelt's nether regions in a deliberately humiliating discarding of what had once been one of his chosen.

Finally, Raynare. She had long turned and run for the back wall, scrabbling against it desperately in a vain attempt to escape for Helel's mere presence filled the world with Light, sealing the room tight with his power. Helel stalked toward her and gently took her face in a light grip.

 **"Raynare... Guardian Of The White Gate... What Say You As Your Defence? What Sin Took You That You Would Do This?"** Her voice trembled as she answered the relentless being, but her answer was one that managed to shock even Helel.

"No worse than yours, Helel-sama. I fell to love." Helel's voice seemed lost to him as he blinked at the Fallen Angel in his grasp. But as quickly as his composure was lost, he regained it and burning orange orbs locked with amethyst.

 **"Who Was It, Little Raynare? Who Was It That Brought About Your Fall?"** Helel seemed almost sympathetic to her plight. Of course he would. He knew how it felt to fall due to loving someone. Raynare looked down in shame.

"Azazel-sama." She fell for the greatest of the Grigori? I remembered the passage of Enoch, in the Apocrypha that I had read once in the library out of boredom. That surprised me to no end.

 **"Ah, Azazel. While I Can Understand Why You Fell, I Must Punish Your Transgressions Nonetheless. Know, However, That I Take No Pleasure From Your Punishment As I Have The Punishment Of The Others. And Know Also That Azazel Cares For All His Lovers, Regardless Of Whether He Still Beds Them."**

With those words, Helel attacked. Raynare, although saddened and knowing that she stood no chance against him still summoned a light spear in a desperate attempt to defend herself.

"I will not simply submit to my fate!" She screamed as she stabbed at Helel's skin ineffectually. Helel, on the other hand, tore two great chunks of rock from the walls of the church and brought them hammering against Raynare's wings, crushing them against the back wall.

"AAAAAAGH!" Raynare's scream was sickening, even to me. But I did not interfere as I went about the business of untying the girl and gently placing her on the ground. In the background, I heard Raynare's screams choke off as Helel brought a crushing blow to her throat that silenced her. Another orb of energy formed in his hand, and this one he sent searing across her body in a burning blast that struck the other unconscious Fallen and scorched their backs.

Gently, I placed the girl on the ground and smiled at her in what I hoped was a reassuring manner. She smiled at me slightly despite her pallor, and I moved her next to Issei.

"Issei-san... and you... you came to help me...?" The girl's voice was faint, but I heard her clearly despite the whimpers of pain as Helel scorched the word 'Trash' on each of Raynare's cheeks. I nodded and gestured to Issei.

"Issei came to help you. I simply followed him." I smiled at her as I heard a thump behind me, moving my body to block the girl's view of what was going on behind me. Helel came to my side, and I looked at him.

 **"This Girl Is Dying."** He did not mince words, didn't Helel. Said girl looked up at Helel, and smiled faintly with a slightly delirious glint in her eye.

"Angel-san... Your wings are beautiful..." The girl reached up with one hand, Helel leaning down to touch one wing to her hand. An honour indeed, for the Son of Morning to grace this girl with a touch of his wing.

"Soft..." the girl slowly sank into unconsciousness, and I looked at Helel.

"Fix her." I said with a sad tone in my voice. Helel nodded and leaned over her, his hands tracing over her form lightly before he looked at me.

 **"She Is Too Far Gone, Minato. She Is Beyond Even My Power To Perfectly Restore. Only Messiah Has The Strength Of Healing To Bring Her Back To Perfection. And He Will Not Interfere."** As always, Helel's words were right. Messiah, the greatest of my Personas, very rarely got involved in my affairs unless they were world-ending. Or my love life. Irredeemable pervert.

 **"The Best I Can Do Is Place The Shards Of The Extracted Power Within Her Once More. She Will Never Again Use Her Power, But She Will Live."** I nodded at Helel's words, smiling at him kindly.

"Do it, Helel. And thank you." The most prideful of my Personas bowed slightly in what was, for him, an enormous display of respect. He then placed his hand on the girl's forehead, and spoke.

 **"Salvation."**

The spell worked through the girl's body and slowly repaired her. Her body filled out slightly as the lack of nutrition she had received under the Fallen Angels was repaired and her face took some colour, changing from a pasty white to a much healthier pink. And under the gentle ministrations of one of my strongest Personas, the girl was restored. Slowly, I moved her into a sitting position and moved Issei next to her. After a moment I sighed and sat myself between them, Helel smirking at me as he amused himself by forcing the unconscious bodies of the Fallen Angels into a supplicant position.

 **"I'll See You Again, Minato. Summon Me Again When You Have Need Of Me."** And with that, he vanished back into the depths of my psyche and I sagged with tiredness. But my night was not over yet. I had to make sure someone looked after Issei and the girl.

* * *

 **End Flashback!**

As I walked in, I heard the footsteps of the Fallen Angels following me inside. Good. There would be no treachery from them if they did not attack me from behind. Instead, they followed me quietly, the loudest noises coming from Raynare's whimpers of pain. Of course she still hurt. Helel's wounds would not heal so easily. Gesturing to my sofa I looked at Dohnaseek, who hobbled slowly forward with his back obviously in severe pain. I looked at him seriously, my voice unwavering.

"There are conditions to my help. Firstly, Raynare will only have her pain relieved. The rest of her injuries shall heal naturally as her punishment. Secondly, Kalawarner may not have her voice back. Thirdly, I will not heal any permanent scars on Mittelt. Finally, I will not be attacked any further by you or your group. If you disagree with any condition, then you can leave." None of them looked happy at the conditions, but they quickly realised that they had no choice. Dohnaseek went first, and I glanced at his face and back quickly before Pixie emerged from my Sea of Souls.

 **"Master, let me help!"** Pixie always was the most subservient and enthusiastic of my Personas, ever willing to help despite her status as the weakest of my Personas. Yet that same weakness made it easy for me to summon her even without my Evoker. Dohnaseek looked unimpressed, but after a couple of Dias to fix the worst of the damage and ensure no permanent maiming occurred he looked much happier. The tall man smiled at me and bowed his head in wordless thanks before moving to Raynare's side, holding her hand gently and stroking the back of it reassuringly. It seemed that the warrior had a fondness for Raynare. How sweet.

Kalawarner stepped up next and gestured silently. I calmly responded by looking at Pixie, who pressed her hand against the much larger woman's stomach. A small Dia flowed through her, and she shuddered. Healing always felt pleasant, the absolute cessation of pain and the warm tingle of the energy flowing through you. I could only imagine how much pleasure Kalawarner was in as her body's internal systems knitted together once more. As Pixie finished, Kalawarner knelt submissively, as if she were a knight awaiting orders from her lord.

"She's got a power fetish." Mittelt's voice was muffled by the fact that half her face was almost destroyed, some of her bones actually protruding from the childlike Fallen's cheeks and jawline. But I knew this sort of behaviour. I displayed it (albeit to a much lesser degree and after a lot longer time together) to Mitsuru-sama, when we were first together. I supposed I should probably stop calling her that, but my mind fought against it. The influence of Angel wanting to revere a saviour, of Penthesilea and and Artemisia demanding silently that I honour my lost lover.

But with Kalawarner, I simply looked at her and gestured to one of the chairs in my sitting room. Standing, she bowed slightly and went to seat herself in one of the chairs. Mittelt approached, and I shook my head at Pixie. This was beyond the power of Dia to fix. Closing my eyes and straining, I called upon one of my old friend's Personas to aid me.

As Pixie vanished, Isis materialised and cast Diarama upon Mittelt's face, one hand tenderly brushing the blonde's cheek. The bones shifted and twisted back into place, but the girl's face remained horribly scarred on one side, a savage memento of the beating she had received at the hands of the Lord of the Fallen. One blue eye had a milky film to it, clear proof of blindness. The girl would never see again from her right eye. Almost unconsciously, I raised my hand to her face only to snap out of it at her voice.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The girl glared at me and slapped my hand away, prompting Dohnaseek to jolt upright.

"Summoner, I apologise for Mittelt's outburst!" The former archivist cried out, before grabbing Mittelt and hissing at her. "Mittelt, he not only did this to us, but now he's healing us of the worst of it and making it look easy! If you fuck it up by slapping his hand away, I swear by all that I hold dear, I'll stab you to death myself!" Obviously the man was strong enough to back up his threats as Mittelt backed down, her anger cowed by the intimidating figure. I shook my head and interposed myself between the two.

"I will not have violence in my home. Do not worry, though, I will not count this as an attack because I made her uncomfortable. And my name is Minato Arisato, Dohnaseek-san." My voice held a calm, soothing tone that Yukari had often described as my 'listening voice' or Shinjiro called my 'diplomatic tone'. I'd used it in the past when Junpei was picking an argument to calm him down, when Ken needed to vent after Shinjiro's passing. It worked in the past, and it worked here. Dohnaseek released the smaller girl and bowed his head in my direction.

"Of course. My apologies, Arisato-san. Although, I prefer just Dohnaseek." Dohnaseek smiled at me before flinching as Raynare screamed in new agony, having just rolled over on my sofa and put pressure on her broken wings. Her eyes were wide, unconsciousness denied to her due to the sheer agony that flooded her body. Instantly, Isis was by her side at a mere thought of helping her from me. A mighty Diarahan engulfed the girl, instantly soothing her wounds and healing significant amounts of the damage. Yet her wings would not mend, nor would the scars on her back or face. Helel's magic is amongst the most destructive at my command, and what his Morning Star sears, only he or Messiah can repair. But the expression of agony on Raynare's face eased, and her eyes fell almost closed in relief. Her mouth opened and she spoke so softly I thought she had simply exhaled at first.

"Thank you..." I blinked at her thanks. Why would she thank me for relieving an agony that was my fault? I shook my head as she finally passed into Morpheus' embrace before looking at the others. A wild idea emerged in my mind, one that I doubted was a good idea but one that I believed would work out.

"There are bedrooms upstairs. You may take them, if you do not mind sharing. Dohnaseek will sleep in a separate room to you ladies. As for the rest, make yourselves comfortable." I almost smiled as they looked at me in awe. Dohnaseek stepped forward again, the voice of the group.

"But... Don't you want your compensation? And we can offer you little to stay with you..." I interrupted the man with one raised hand. I did not care.

"I don't mind. For compensation, I ask that you never harm a human, devil or angel again, unless threatened. As for staying here... As long as you help around the house, maintain it, I do not care for payment. I have more than enough money to last me." It was true. I had invested my already substantial money into several excellent businesses, my time spent with Mitsuru-sama talking about business and my own considerable intellect serving me well in my endeavours. And I knew that if they tried anything on me, my own paranoia would save me. After all, ever since I started dealing with the Dark Hour, I have always posted a Persona at my door to keep watch while I sleep. And also to try and catch Pharos. But I digress. Dohnaseek looked at me with shock on his face.

"Why? Why would you help people who tortured an innocent girl? Why would you help people who attacked you, who tried to kill you?" It was a valid question, the man's confused gaze meeting my cool stare. I smiled faintly.

"Because you are not beyond saving, Dohnaseek. You're lost right now. But you have taken responsibility for your actions, and have been judged for them accordingly. That is the first step to redemption." I smiled at Isis as she turned to face me from where she had been gently tending to Raynare.

 **"Minato-sama. You truly are a gentle soul. It is sad that Yukari-sama couldn't be here to witness your kindness and forgiveness."** Isis always did know how to get to me. Yukari was my best friend. When I first arrived at the Iwatodai dorm, she was the first one I met. The first time we met, I knew we would be friends. And I had the joy, the privilege of watching her develop from a terrified girl armed with a practise bow and a hell of a lot of attitude, into a brave and skilful markswoman and lady of the hurricane. She was one of the group that stood with me against Nyx, while the others held off hundreds of Shadows.

I bowed my head to Isis gently before turning back to Dohnaseek.

"You can stay in my room, while the girls can share the back bedroom. I will stay downstairs, on the sofa. I rarely use my own bed anyway." It wasn't false. I tend to sleep downstairs these days. My bedroom felt empty without my beloved there, so I tended to sleep on the sofa so that I could at least be close to my piano, my escape from the loneliness that I felt. Dohnaseek noticed my saddened expression and smiled comfortingly, the older man placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Look kid, we'll not let ya down. Who knows? Maybe we'll become friends." I nodded and pulled away, moving to my sofa and gently lifting Raynare. Dohnaseek moved beside me and took Raynare's other arm, slinging it around her neck and nodding at me. Between the two of us, we easily carried the most crippled of the Fallen Angels up to the back bedroom. A fairly large room with twin bunk beds, it was plenty large enough for the three female Fallen to live in comfortably. We gently laid Raynare down on one of the bottom bunks, Dohnaseek nodding respectfully at me.

"Thanks, kid. I appreciate this."

Instantly, I heard a shattering noise that was extremely familiar to me.

 _'Thou art I, and I am Thou. An old bond hath been reawakened. You have reawakened the Chariot Arcana.'_

Well. That's good to know. I should need to keep Dohnaseek close, then. I smiled at the older man, who nodded in return. Silently, he walked out and wandered downstairs, leaving me alone with Raynare.

Raynare. A name that should inspire disgust and contempt. Yet somehow, I felt only pity for the girl. To fall for the leader of the Grigori, a truly unfortunate state of affairs. And to fall for him so hard that she's willing to torture and rip apart a girl for him... I could not hate her, despite her crimes and her wounds that she had inflicted on me. Instead, I simply pulled the covers over the crippled Fallen, walked out the room and turned out the light.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when I awoke. Even now, well over a year after the Dark Hour, I still awake at exactly twelve minutes to midnight and cannot return to sleep until one o'clock strikes. Standing, I walked to the window and stared outside. A frosty chill blew across my neck, and I looked at the silent street, the peaceful street. Without turning, I spoke to the figure that stood behind me.

"I am lost, Artemisia. I have taken responsibility for my actions as best I could. And now I am forever apart from your true Mistress, my love. Tell me, what do you think I should do? What possible path can I take?" A gauntleted hand gently placed itself on my shoulder, ice-cold metal pressed against my warm flesh. Artemisia squeezed my shoulder reassuringly before replying.

 **"My King... I can offer you little useful advice this time. You have accepted foes into your home, tended to their wounds when you had every right to reject them and you refuse allies in an attempt to keep your loyalty to my Mistress and to keep your independence. While I do not doubt that Mistress would appreciate the sentiment, she would also want you to move on in the event of her death. And this is no different. Do as you see fit, my King. We all will follow you. From Pixie and Apsaras to Thanatos and even Messiah himself. We will always follow you, until you take your eternal rest."**

I smiled at Artemisia's words, a hollow grin that twisted the faint reflection in the window's face into a tormented mockery of its usual calm state. They will follow me? Of course they will. They always have done, and I love them for it. I turned to look the masked Persona in the eye, and opened my mouth to speak only to be shushed by the imposing being.

 **"You healed the Fallen. You keep them in your home. This will not go over well with the Devils, most likely. But you will do as you always have, and take responsibility for your actions and decisions. And perhaps, in doing so... You will mend the part of you that was broken when you lost Mistress and the rest of SEES."** Artemisia smiled under her pointed mask after delivering her speech. I smiled more genuinely and nodded at her advice.

"Of course. Thank you, Artemisia. I have a much better idea of what to do now." I bowed slightly to her and received a polite bow in return as she returned to the Sea of Souls. I turned back to my sofa, lying down and closing my eyes as I fell to thinking. It was pointless to separate myself from the factions. They clearly had a lot of power, and despite my own considerable strength and the near-unlimited power of my strongest Personas, I would not be able to defend myself against all the factions. At the same time, I couldn't allow anyone to find out about my Personas. If they did, I would become a target. So I had three choices. I could join with the Fallen Angels, and pray that they would not try to harm me for the damage I did to the four that now slept in my home. I could join the Devils. Sona and Rias would leap at the opportunity to have me join their Peerages. Or I could go into isolation. None of those options appealed to me particularly.

"Ugh... What's going on...?" Mittelt staggered down the stairs, wiping sleep from her eyes and blinking furiously as I turned the lights on. I looked at the small blonde Fallen and smiled slightly.

"Go back to bed, Mittelt. I'm just thinking some things over." I turned back to the window and glimpsed the flicker of a human-shaped shadow blurring into the darkness. I was right. Sitri-san DID send someone to watch me. Mittelt didn't return to bed, instead folding her arms across her still-dressed chest and glaring at me.

"What do you want from us? You didn't help us for nothing. So don't feed me that bullshit." Mittelt's distrust was expected, and I faced her with naught but the truth. I stared at her, at her damaged face and blind eye. And I smiled at her.

"What I want is for you to be better than you are. I want to see if Mittelt, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner and Raynare can earn their redemption for their crimes against the girl you tortured and nearly killed. But it is not my place to force you. I will give you every opportunity to improve yourself. But you need to be the one to take the first step." My eyes softened and I turned away.

"Helel wouldn't have spared you if he thought you were beyond redemption. If he thought you were worth something." I stared out of the window and stuck my hand in the pocket of my trousers that I hadn't taken off. I could feel Mittelt's glare boring into my back, but I did not turn to face her. I didn't know what I would be confronted with if I did. Eventually, I heard her huff and walk up the stairs, only to stop at the top of the stairs and speak to me.

"I still don't trust you, even if you could have killed us all. I'll be watching you, Arisato. Like a fucking HAWK." I didn't turn, but tilted my head slightly in acknowledgement. I heard her footsteps recede, and smiled as I returned to the sofa and lay back down. At least one of them didn't trust me. I'd be worried if she didn't mistrust me. After all, we were enemies just the night before. Calmly, I closed my eyes and began doing one of the few things that soothed me back to sleep after awakening for the Dark Hour. Addressing each of my Personas by name, in order that I summoned them.

"Orpheus. Thanatos. Apsaras. Pixie..." I made it all the way to Eligor before I passed out.

* * *

The next morning was a Sunday. I awoke early, and the others were awoken by the sound of my piano. My fingers gently glided across the keys as I played the song that Elizabeth had taught me. 'Aria of the Soul', she called it. One of the few times we interacted outside the Velvet Room, she taught me how to play the song. The awkward, utterly hilarious girl was a veritable virtuoso on the piano, and she had taught me in a matter of hours how to play the piece almost as well as she could. Closing my eyes, I lost myself in memories of one of my friends, the one who had sent me to this very different world. Memories of laughing at her as she poured millions of yen into the fountains at Paulonia Mall, as she battled valiantly against the escalator and the subsequent restaurant crawl. Watching her play in the park at the Naganaki Shrine... All these memories flooded my mind as I played. Slowly, as I played the last notes of the song, I became aware of the world around me. Of the tears that flowed down my cheeks. And of the silent pair of Fallen Angels that stood and watched me.

"Huh. Who'd have thought that you could play that thing so well?" Mittelt sneered while Kalawarner simply applauded and opened her mouth, only for a faint whistling to emerge. I calmly stood and faced the pair, forcibly repressing the sadness I felt at remembering one of the friends from my world. Obviously, Kalawarner would need some way of communicating to us. Honestly, I get the feeling Helel didn't exactly think his punishment of Kalawarner through. As I thought this, Helel's presence in my mind made itself known.

 **"Shut Up, Minato. It Was That Or Her Legs."** Suddenly removing her voice didn't seem so bad. Suppressing a smirk, I nodded at the two Fallen and gestured to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. The kitchen is through there, if you want some breakfast." I slowly covered the keys of the piano and strode into the kitchen, smiling as I thought of the time spent with Shinjiro and Fuuka, learning to cook and desperately trying not to let Fuuka put strange things into her food. No matter how many times she tried, she never did get to try jacket potatoes with onion, chocolate sauce and red bean paste. Not on OUR watch. I chuckled nostalgically as I looked behind me and saw Mittelt trying to prepare eggs, and Kalawarner frantically trying to save the eggs from being mashed into mush.

"Go and set the table, Mittelt. Kalawarner, start making toast. I'll handle the eggs and the drinks." Good Lord, how had she managed to butcher eggs so badly? Behind me, I could hear Mittelt complaining as the physically stronger Kalawarner grabbed her and dragged her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Setting about my task, I smiled and hummed as I mixed the eggs into a much better-looking scrambled egg, while behind me the sounds of scraping as Kalawarner buttered some...

As I turned around, I paled. Kalawarner had put marmalade, jam and butter on the same piece of bread and was NOW putting it in the toaster! WHAT IS WRONG WITH FALLEN?! CAN THEY JUST NOT COOK!?

"NO!" Raising my voice for the first time, I slapped Kalawarner's hands and sighed, dumping the ruined bread in the bin and ignoring the kicked puppy look she gave me.

"Put the bread in the toaster first. Then after it's cooked, put ONE of those toppings on the bread. And use different knives! It'll spoil my food, otherwise." Rolling my eyes, I began serving up. As I walked into the living room, I saw Mittelt had thrown five sets of knives and forks INTO the table at each space. Which was impressive. It's made of onyx, and it was very, VERY expensive. Oh well. Money isn't a problem for me. Dohnaseek and Raynare looked up from where they'd sat next to each other and gawked at the sight of me carrying four plates of scrambled eggs and toast simultaneously, while Kalawarner brought a fifth plate out.

"Breakfast's up!" At my call, and the delivery of the plates, each Fallen began tucking in such a savage manner that one would have thought they'd not been fed in weeks. As such, I couldn't help but laugh as all of them yelped (or in Kalawarner's case, hiss-whistled) as they burned their mouths on the hot scrambled egg. Calmly, I began eating the scalding food. Eligor's influence preventing the heat from bothering me, burning me or otherwise affecting me aside from making the meal taste pleasant. Just as we'd got settled, however...

RAT-AT-AT-AT-AT!

Dammit. Someone at the door. Gesturing to my guests to remain seated, I walked to the door and opened it. Before me, a sleazy-looking man with black hair and a blonde fringe greeted me.

"Good morning! I believe you have something of mine!" the man said cheerfully, only to blink offendedly as I closed the door in his face. As I turned, though, I met a fist driving into my face as two of the Fallen flew to the door and flung it open, both crying out in joy.

"AZAZEL-SAMA!" Mittelt and Raynare cried, hugging the man's arms before Raynare snarled in pain at her not-quite healed wounds. I sighed heavily at the sight.

"I just want one normal day... is that too much to ask?" I murmured, only for Dohnaseek to clap me on the shoulder.

"This is normal. Why, what did you call normal before?" the tall Fallen asked, grinning at me wickedly. I sighed again.

"Never mind... Come in, Azazel-san. I'll make another plate."

* * *

 **That's that, folks! Azazel's come to pick up his associates (and Raynare) but there are things that will occur yet! We'll see Minato and Azazel face off in the only way they can, and the first glimpse of Kokabiel is had!**

 **Until then, bear with me and have fun. Before I go, though... An omake that came to me after WAY too much time on the internet. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake 1: Why you don't let Dohnaseek into the kitchen.**

"Dohnaseek..." I sighed heavily as I addressed the tall Fallen wearing an apron.

"What?" the now-testy Fallen snapped, as his toast came out burned despite his best efforts. I looked at him irritably.

"Why are there scorpions in the pastry bin?" Dohnaseek growled at me.

"Because, I put them there." Ugh...

"You put SCORPIONS. From East Africa. Into my pastry bin."

"Mittelt helped." At his words, a call came through from the living room, where Mittelt was lying on the sofa in her dressing gown watching TV.

"I helped!" Why do I put up with these idiots...?

"Why?" The answer I received was not what I expected.

"Thought you could use the nutrients." At this, I SERIOUSLY questioned Dohnaseek's intelligence AND sanity.

"Dohnaseek... Scorpions don't HAVE that many nutrients. Especially when they're alive AND TRYING TO STING ME!" I snapped, finally losing my cool.

"Really?" Oh God...

 **"HEY!"** Messiah and pretty much the entire Justice Arcana snapped at me, while the rest just didn't care. With a mental apology to them, I resumed the conversation.

"Dohnaseek... You're banned from the kitchen. Forever. Never come in here again."

Little did I know, that the worst was yet to come...


End file.
